irma's change
by wolfgurl211
Summary: her parants know that she's a gardian, she got kidnapped in front of them and she got changed into a wolf how will they change her back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own W.I.T.C.H **i,m new at fan fic's so please no flames.**

Irma!!" her dad yalled"

i'm coming dad." she said wall coming down the hallway with nothing but a towel on" ya what do ya want

Irma im tird of coming in the bathroom and seeing a swamp." he said with that look on his face saying you better clean this mess up now young lady our your graonded" i wont you to clean this mess up before you go out tonight

b..but dad!

no but's young lady you know the rules in this house you dont clean up your mess, you dontgo anywere

but...

you heard me clean!

fine!

oh and irma, me and your mother wont to talk to you before you go out tonight

ok about what." irma asked"

about you being a gardian

wha.. what did you say!

* * *

so when did you find out that i was a gardian

since the begianing, and me and your father are very concerend ." Mrs. lair said"

mom im going to be fine

i know but honey were...**(Nock Nock Nock)**

thank goodness saved by the nose making door." irma said wall grabing her jacket and heading to the door"

hay gays lets get going." she said wall draging will along"

irma! me and your mother will talk about this later

ok dad bye

good bye, and keep safe

um...irma what was that all about." taranee asked"

gays may parants know that im a gardian

what!!." thay all said"

do you know how thay found out ." cornelia asked"

yes thay said thay now from the begianing

well we dont have time to wary about that right now we git to go fight phobo's." will camended"

ok.. hay do you think phobo's is ticklies." irma joked"

and why do you ask that

i dont know maby it was his wick spott." she said wall they jumpt through the portal

* * *


	2. chapter 2

meanwhile

**_crunch!...shhh!_**

um... honey do you think we sould be fallowing irma like this." Mrs.lair said''

yes im not taking any chance on having are little droopy pants hurt

how much danger can she posably be in

i dont know thats wy i want to fallow her." he said"

ok lets go through, before they nowe it they were in meridan but the sight that they saw wasn't very pleasent

Irma!!." her parants screamed as they saw ther daughter get nocked out and caried away by a gay with long dirty blonde hair"

get away from her!." her dad yalled as he picked up a large stick and started to charge at him but to fail at heating, the stick was deflected and he was knocked backward"

i..irma, thats all he could say before blacking out

* * *

Mr and Mrs.lair!? will, taranee, cornelia and hay lin had jest araved

will is tha..that you ." Mrs.lair said with tears forming in her eye's"

yes ...it is." will said softly" were's irma she cinda git seprated from us

s...she was kidnapped by a gay with dirty blonde hair and was wearing some kind of robe." she said"

what!!." thay all said at the same time"

w..we git to get her back

i know but right now we git to get back to earth and at least get one night of sleap in

**No_!!_** we git to go save her now

i know how you fill we all fill allfoul but if we stay here any longer were jest going to end up like irma

o.. ok..snf

ok.. lets get back

um...can you help me with tom his cinda nocked out

* * *

Irma!!." Mr.lair screamed, where am i...im back home but how , he dashed thruogh the door to find anna curld up on the couch crying

anna... tom said wall bending down to comfort her, it's ok will get irma back

tom... when this whole thing is over with can me, you, irma and her freinds take a vacation to china...if its ok with will's and the other parants

shoure...

* * *

uh...whar am i... w..what am i behind bars ." irma said softly"

i see that you awakend gargian

whuh...phobo's!


	3. Chapter 3

meanwhile

**_crunch!...shhh!_**

um... honey do you think we sould be fallowing irma like this." Mrs.lair said''

yes im not taking any chance on having are little droopy pants hurt

how much danger can she posably be in

i dont know thats wy i want to fallow her." he said"

ok lets go through, before they nowe it they were in meridan but the sight that they saw wasn't very pleasent

Irma!!." her parants screamed as they saw ther daughter get nocked out and caried away by a gay with long dirty blonde hair"

get away from her!." her dad yalled as he picked up a large stick and started to charge at him but to fail at heating, the stick was deflected and he was knocked backward"

i..irma, thats all he could say before blacking out

* * *

Mr and Mrs.lair!? will, taranee, cornelia and hay lin had jest araved

will is tha..that you ." Mrs.lair said with tears forming in her eye's"

yes ...it is." will said softly" were's irma she cinda git seprated from us

s...she was kidnapped by a gay with dirty blonde hair and was wearing some kind of robe." she said"

what!!." thay all said at the same time"

w..we git to get her back

i know but right now we git to get back to earth and at least get one night of sleap in

**No_!!_** we git to go save her now

i know how you fill we all fill allfoul but if we stay here any longer were jest going to end up like irma

o.. ok..snf

ok.. lets get back

um...can you help me with tom his cinda nocked out

* * *

Irma!!." Mr.lair screamed, where am i...im back home but how , he dashed thruogh the door to find anna curld up on the couch crying

anna... tom said wall bending down to comfort her, it's ok will get irma back

tom... when this whole thing is over with can me, you, irma and her freinds take a vacation to china...if its ok with will's and the other parants

shoure...

* * *

uh...whar am i... w..what am i behind bars ." irma said softly"

i see that you awakend gargian

whuh...phobo's!


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry about the other chapter i Cinda messed up and sub meted it two times, well here's the next chapter jest pretend its chapter three and ones again please no flame's I'm doing the best i can**

* * *

let me out ."Irma snapped"

I'm sorry for the transformation to work you git to stay behind bar's."phobo's said (evilly)

what transformation." she asked/demanded"

I'm sorry but i cant let that information out, now if you excuse me i gite to go talk to elyon

* * *

elyon." phobo's said wall walking up behind her and putting his hand on her solder

ya brother." she said wail drawing a picture of her old friends"

I'm sorry elyon but we cult one of your friends trying to get into the palace." phobo's said smoothly wail watching elyon draw"

what! which one." she asked/commended wail dropping her pencil"

the water guardian I'm afraid."he said as Cedric walked in"

can i see her." elyon asked"

yes, but I'm afraid that she will have to be thrown in the abase of shadows after words." he said elyon jogged out of the room "

* * *

Irma!." elyon yelled as she stumbled in a dark damp room, she saw a moving object stand up and ran over to the cell's bars in front of her"

elyon!." Irma screamed"

Irma what wear you thinking trying to come her." elyon demanded to know"

i was but not alone, i git separated from the others and your so called brother kidnapped me and broat me her and through me in this cell." Irma said" lessen we were only coming here to save your life

to save me from what/who and were?!." elyon asked getting a little frustrated"

i need you to lessen very carfaly , on the day of the coronation your brother is going to try to drain your powers." Irma said hoping that elyon would believe her'

what that cant be." elyon snapped as phobo's walked in"

elyon don't believe anything she says."he brutally said unlocking the cell door"I'm sorry elyon but there's been a slit change in plans"

elyon! you cant believe your brother he's the one that's making your people safer and starve!." Irma yelled as she charged at him but only to be slammed into a wall, she felt herself being picked up by her neck caller, suddenly she felt a strike of pain going strait into her...AAAAAAAHHHH!!"

stop it."elyon screamed wail runing over to phobo's beging him to stop"

Cedric!! get elyon and holed her back." phobo's demanded"

yes Sayer." he said as he grabbed elyon and held her tait in his clutches"

AAAAAaaaaarrrr!!." Irma screamed as she began to look more like a white wolf" there the transformation is complete." phobo's brutally said"

Irma!."elyon screamed wall braking free of Cedric's clutches and bending down beside Irma, she was now a white wolf with blue marks on her**(you know like the wolf in the game called okami) **there was a madalian around her neck that had the water symbol on it"

Cedric throw those two in the dungeons." phobo's commended"

yes sayer." cedric said coldly"

see you at the coronation sis


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry about the long update but i went on vacation, wall here's the next chapter, I DO NOT ON W.I.T.C.H**

OK is every one ready." will said"

wait!." Anna and tom yelled as they ran up to them" w..we want to come with you

no, if you two get hurt Irma wont stop scolding us and we don't wont you to get hurt " will said shaking her head back and forth" we need you to stay hear and cover for us encase are parents call and ask were we are.

no! were not jest going to stay around here and do nothing wail are daughter could be in tarable danger!." Anna scolded"

will she's right we cant jest leave them in the cold like this and besides cant you jest leave astrodrops for them."hay Lin asked"

fine.." will sighed wall she pointed the heart at Anna and tom" sportlartsa**(i guess that's what will says when she makes astrodrops for everyone, please tall me if I'm wrong)**there was a flash of light that was over in a second.

they look exactly like us."tom said" wow its really weird looking at yourself

OK lee..."will started to say before hay Lin interrupted her"

um will." hay Lin asked" shouldn't we power up

no..were going to try to sneak into the palace.

* * *

so this is Phobos's palace" Anna asked staring strait up at it " how are we going to get in there?

that's simple, corny will you do the plaser of making that vine over their come over here." will said "

oh no if you think were swinging over there your wrong I'm not having a repeat on what happen the first time we came here" Cornelia scolded"

please, please,please" the other girls said wail they had the puppy dog eye thing going on"

OK OK don't have a cow" Cornelia said as she stuck her hand out and considerated on the vine, the vine swung down into Cornelia's hand"

here, now dont expect me to be on th bottom this time" cornelia said"

OK I'll be on the bottom " will said" now lets go " she said as they pushed of , SPLATE!

aw..."will said as the others helped her up"

ok lets go'' will said wobbling to the door" lets check the dungeons" she said" luckily for them that the hall's weir completely clear

halo is...thats oud thers no gaurds here" hay Lin said"

Cornelia!" elyon yelled"

elyon?!" they all said wail running over to the bars" elyon what are you doing in there and do you know were Irma is" Cornelia asked getting worried"

phobo's put me in here because i found out about him, and i do know... were Irma is, tears started to form in her eye's.

Will we need to power up"Cornelia said"

Will jest nodded, guardians unite" Will shouted, they all fault the familiar surge of energy , and the welcome magical change.

elyon i need you to stand back away from the bar's"Cornelia commanded" vines tworld around the bar's and then ripped the bar's strait out of the wall.

now were's irma at" Cornelia asked softly"

elyon pointed at a white wolf that was that seemed to be asleep

t..th..thats Irma" hay Lin said"

yes its her, and jest to prove it look at the madalian around her neck"elyon said"

ya that's Irma" taranee said" hay she's starting to wake up,Cornelia go get Will and Irma's parent's, apparently Will and Irma's parent's went to guard the door.

ok, Will...we found irma but she's not her former self, a tear fail from her face.

Cornelia what happened to Irma" tom asked" jest come with me" Cornelia replied" tom didn't like the sound in her voice, he new right then and their that something had happened.

elyon?" tom thought to himself as they walked bay her to see a white wolf ling on the ground_( irma's thoughts are going to be in italics)_

_mom,dad oh no" Irma thought to herself"_

Irma..." Anna could tall that it was her jest bay looking in her eye's" oh god how did she become like this, tears started to flow down Anna's face.

phobo's did this to her" elyon said wail wiping her tear's away"

ill kill him.." tom said wail trying to hold back he's anger" I'll kill him!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

****

just for all to know i will ignore all flame's

* * *

"prince Phobos the guardians" a guard said

"what!"he snapped

"sir will take..."

"No!..I'll take care of it!"

* * *

"ok let's get out of here"Will said.

"Will watch out!" hay Lin shouted.

"wha...aaaaahhh!!"

"now if you would give me the heart"Phobos demanded "and i might turn your Friend back to normal"

"no...i can't" will said as tom and Anna helped her up.

"then I'll take it by force" Phobos yelled.

"Taranee" will commanded "get Irma and her parents out of here"

"No!!"Phobos yelled ''i won't let you take my new pet!"

"you think my daughter is your pet!" Tom screamed wail he started to charge at him and this time he hit him, he punched Phobos right in the face.

"aah!" Phobos yelled in surprised that he hit him.

"that was for calling my daughter your pet and this is fo..."he started to say before he git blasted against the wall"..Aaaaaah!" Tom screamed as he hit the wall.

_"dad!!" Irma screamed_, Irma stared at Phobos with eye's of hatred, her eye's started to turn dark purple, their was a brighter shad of purple that was shaped like a bird**(you know like Lelouch's eye off code geass)**Irma started to charge, Phobos was prepared

"Cedric!" Phobos yelled, Cedric transformed quickly and hit Irma with his tail , Irma scead across the grand and stopped rite next to Anna.

"Irma!" Anna yelled as she bent down beside her daughter, Anna then noticed something different about her,her eye's was a different color."..Irma?"Anna said

Irma got up slowly she started to glow with intense light suddenly two large eagle like wings popped out of her back**(wolves with wings Sweet huh)**she jumped up and flew tourds Cedric, their was another flash of light that summoned a huge sword.**(she was holding the sword in her mouth by the way) **

"AAAaaahh!!" Cedric hissed.

_"now your turn Phobos" _Irma said but before she could slash Phobos to pieces he escaped" _dammit" _Irma turned to see everyone shocked, she had no idea way they were so shocked then it hit her, she felt something different, she felt a little taller and litter then she noticed it she had wings"_is this like my guardian form ,wolf style ...hay i wounder if i can speak to taranee by telepathy" _**(when Irma and taranee talk to each other in telepathy it will all so be italics)**

_"Taranee can you hear me"_

_"__Irma is that you?"_

_"yap and one thing...WHAT ARE MY PARENTS DOING HERE!!"_

_"jeez calm down a bet they'll be jest fine, your father is jest knocked out he'll be okay but what i want to know is how did you become separated from the grope and how did Phobos tarn you into a wolf... and your parents insisted on going, their was no, No's in the questen"_

_"fine .. I'll tall you the story, i was apparently in my own world for a little wall , when i snapped out of it y'all guys wear no were to be seen... then i felt a huge amount of energy flowing trough my body and before i now it i blacked out"_

_"what kind of energy, like lightning"_

_"no.. it was more of a burning filling like your insides wear being cooked from the inside,out... weal any way back to the story, when i woke up i was ling on the floor in a cell within a damp dark room...that's when Phobos interred the room he told me that their was going to be a transformation taking place but when i asked him about it he jest told me that it wasn't in my place to know and that he was going to talk to elyon, weal five or ten minutes went bay and elyon came charging into the room wandering wy i was here for, and apparently Phobos told elyon that i was trying to sneak into the palace, weal it toke awhile but i explained everything to her, she git a little frustrated at first but that's when Phobos and Cedric came in , they started to tall her not to trust me and that the plans have been change , that's when he started to unlock the door to the cell and before i now it he picket me up by the neck caller, then i started to fill a strong strike of electricity flowing through my body, i screamed and screamed until i couldn't take it much more then i jest blacked out, weal that's mostly it , can you tale the others "_

_"thers no need,they were lisaning in the first place"_

_"weal that's sneaky, weal anyway can you tall my parents the story for me"_

_"yeah sure"_

after they were done talking Irma walked over to Anna, it looked like Anna was on the ege of crying, Irma gently nudged Anna's hand,Anna couldn't take it any more she bent down and hugged Irma tightly," i promise will get through this sweaty, you'll be back to normal in no time" Anna had tears streaming down her face, she couldn't stand to see Irma like this, Irma was the one to brake the hug, she tugged her mom's sleve and then ran over to her knocked out dad, she didn't now what to do, then it hit her," _Du me wy didn't i think of this...water_" with that word, Irma summoned a small amount of water and dropped it on her father's face, he slowly wok up," I..Irma" he said as he sat up slowly, he looked around a little bet then noticed Irma, he slung his arm's around Irma in a tight hug," Irma... I'm sorry we sould have told you that we now what you and your friends were doing but thought you could handle it but know look at you, i promise will turn you back to normal"

"Mr and Mrs. lair... we need you to know something that Irma wanted as to tall you" Will said.

" but how..." Anna started to asked before she was cut off by taranee"

" telepathy, we as guardians can use it to talk to each other in are minds"taranee replied" now as will said we need to tall you Irma's story"

"right after we get back to the silver dragon," Will said opening a portal" now lets go".

* * *

**(and if anybody asks their back to there human forms and Irma is back to her regular wolf form)**

" so thats mostly it" will said.looking up at the two shocked parents.

"were jest glade that we git Irma back, and that were going to find a Way to turn her back to normal even if it kills me," tom said clutching his fist.Anna put her hand on toms shoder.

" we'll fined a why to changed her back to normal honey, one way or another," Anna said as Irma and elyon came in.

"good news and bad news everyone, i mite not have fond out how to change Irma back, but i have fond a way for all of us to understand her without using telepathy," elyon said.

"really." Hay Lin said geting up off her sit

"yap, and it worked, she has now the full ability to talk to us normally,"elyon said

"and im exchrimaly gratifull for that, i mean think about it what if i need something, how would i tall my parents," Irma said


	7. Chapter 7

****

hello again its me wolfgurl211 , well Irma is finally out of Phobos's prison and elyon is finally back with the others,and shes found a way to make Irma talk in her normal voice so everybody can understand her, well hears chapter 7... please R&R

* * *

"OK Irma its time to get going its getting late" tom said getting up out of his seat and going to get Anna's and his cote," and girls if it is ok with your parents you can spend the night tonight.

* * *

"ok.. sweat all are parents said yes"said Will as they started out the door of the Silver Dragon,"so..what are we going to do tonight.

"oh I know,"said Hay Lin"we can have a hour long pillow fight.

"jest one problem with that Hay Lin,"said Cornelia" how is Irma going to fight with a pillow, she might rip it if she bits on it to hard.

"OK no pillow fights,oh I git another idea how about we play a game called survivors," Hay Lin said.**(this is a real game but I can't think of it's real name, so I jest called it survivors)**

"how does that game go?,"Taranee asked.

"it's jest like hide and seek but there's two different rule's ,one- you git to play it at night inside or outside and there can't be no lights on,two- whenever you find someone, that doesn't mean that there it, you git to hide with them as quiet as possible until the one how's it finds you,"Hay Lin said.

"cool so who's going to...wait do you here that,"Irma said looking down a dark ally.

"what is it Irma?" tom asked"

"there's someone or something in that ally," said Irma" I'm going to go check it out" she slowly walk into the dark Ally, she saw what seamed to be another wolf, this wolf was all so white with markings on him but they were a different color and his eye's was a golden color and he was a bet taller then Irma was."hello"Irma said .

"stay back!" the wolf growled.

"I'm not going to Hart you, all I want to know is where you live and why your out here by yourself," Irma said.

he started to become ates and calm ones he saw that it was one of his on kind" I don't have a place to stay so I live on the streets, and what about you,where do you live," the wolf asked.

"I live with my family in a house not to far from here, your welcome to come with me if you want,"Irma said" and I'm sorry but i never git a name from you"

" Its kiba, whats yours" he said.

"Irma, now lets go introduce you to my family," Irma said." dad, mom i want to introduce you to someone," said Irma as they walked out of the shadows of the ally.

"sure sweaty...," Anna said but was interrupted by kiba.

"wait if your parents are human then that must mean that you were transformed into...," he started to say.

"...yes ,"Irma said." unfortunately its true, I was transformed into a wolf"

"tall me who turned you into a wolf," kiba asked.

"phobos...," Irma anserd back.

" dammit,"kiba said.

"wait..does that mean that you know Phobos," taranee asked.

"yes... and i hate that son of a bitch to death... he's the one who changed my life forever... and now he's all ready ruined someone Elise's life other then mine,"kiba said.

"wait.. does that mean that he transformed you into a wolf to?" Irma asked.

"yes and I come to realize that their are only two ways of being changed back to normal, one- you ether make Phobos change you back or two- there's a priest up in Northern China that could probably change us back, It would be best to go with the seconded theory then the first because I don't see Phobos changing us back anytime soon."kiba said.

"so your saying that we git to go to Northern China to change Irma and you back to normal," tom asked.

"yap," kiba said.

"good, because we wear going to take all you guys there after we saved Irma, now its convincing your parent's to let you all come," tom said."and kiba would you like to stay with us for a wail?"

" ya s..sure I would love that," kiba said.

" ok everyone lets get home its late," tom said.

* * *

"ok so is everyone ready to play survivers," Hay Lin asked.

" ya so who's going to be it,"elyon asked .

" I'll be it,"said Hay Lin" Irma,kiba you go hide first ,then the others will go find you in about five minuets.

"ok," Irma replied.

**...5 minuets later...**

"ok Will you and the others can go find Irma and kiba now," Hay Lin said

"ok."sad will as taranee, cornelia,and elyon falow her down a dark hallway.

* * *

Irma and kiba's p.o.v

"quiet kiba,"Irma said" be as quiet as you can possibly be ok"

" ok but how can I be quiet when I can since danger near by,"kiba said quietly.

"danger," Irma said" what kind of danger, can you since how strong it is?"

"no I can only since when danger is near,"said kiba as a scream was herd coming from the living room.

"that sounded like Hay Lin!"Irma said as she ran out of the dark room and into the living room, Hay Lin was on the floor clutching her arm and there was a man not to far away from her that had a long metal pole in his right hand"GRRR!!,"Irma growed at the man with cold eyes.

* * *

(no loner Irma and kibas p.o.v)

Tom and Anna jest made it down steers to see what was wrong"girls whats going on...Hay Lin are you alright," Anna ask bending over by her to see if their was any wounds.

"no my arm is broken," Hay Lin said." Irma...where's Irma?"

Anna looked at tom with worried eyes," tom go find...," Anna started to say as the door slammed open and the man that broke in come in such of a harry that he didn't see tom standing there" halt your under arrest for braking in to a citizens house," tom said .

"I don't care jest get me away from that blood thirsty wolf!!," the man yelled as he fell to the floor, his right shoulder was bleeding extremely bad and his close was riped to pieces .

"what the," tom said as he saw a sudden movement coming out of the shadows of the door," I..Irma" their was blood dripping from Irma's mouth, her eye's were no longer blue but crimson red, the marks on her back was also crimson red.

"I... Irma," tom said" what happened to you."

"Mr. Lair get Mrs. Lair and Hay Lin out of here!,"kiba yelled as tom obied and took Anna and Hay Lin upstairs and then ran back down stairs.

"kiba whats happening to Irma," tom asked in a worried ton.

"I'll have to tall you later," kiba said as Irma started to charge at him, kiba jumped up in the air dodging one of Irma's attacks and landed on the couch" Mr. lair I need you to hold Irma down for me!," kiba yelled.

tom obied the order and held Irma down, if it meant saving his daughter from her self then he had to do it.

kiba jumped down off the couch and stared into Irma's eyes, she started to glow a bright blue, there was a flash of light that was over in a second.

"w...were am I," Irma said as she git up and looked around jest to see the man that broke in earlier ling in a puddle of blood.

" w..what happened,"Irma asked as she looked over at her dad that eminently engulfed her in a hug" you don't remember anything at all sweaty," he said comely stroking the back of Irma's head.

" no not at all, the only thing i remember is running in here to find Hay Lin hart and then i git extremely mad at the gay and bite him in the shoulder," Irma replied.

"that's ok sweaty, you and kiba need to go upstairs wall i find a way to explain to the other policeman way there is a dead man in our house,"tom said as he poled his cell phone out and dialed out nine- one-one"hi charlie its tom...," he said fading in the background as Irma and kiba walk upstairs and into a room were the others were.

"I..Irma,"Anna said running over to her daughter and hugging her" what happened to you back their," she asked.

"I don't now," Irma answered back as kiba spoke.

"I know what happened to her but lets wait on Mr. lair to show up first ok," kiba said.

" ok but wail were waiting can i ask you something," Irma asked.

"ya sure go ahead I don't mind,"he replied.

"where's your parents at," Irma asked.

" I don't have any parents, they both died when I was young and i was forced to live out on the streets begging for food,and it couldn't get any worse when Phobos kidnapped me and changed me in to a wolf," kiba replied.

* * *

**well there's chapter 7 hope you liked it and I'm thinking of having a relationship with Irma and kiba, tall me If you like the idea and ones again please R&R**


End file.
